doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Till Fatigue
'''Fighting Till Fatigue '''is the sixth and final chapter of the ''Beginnings ''arc, the sixth chapter of Season 1 and the sixth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 9, 2018 and finished on the same day. Plot Lewis and Sara position themselves 20 feet apart from each other, setting the stage for their duel. Lewis proclaims Sara to draw her weapon, to which Sara responds by stating she'll only need her arms and legs. Lewis pulls out his pocket watch, stating that he will not restrict himself as such. After excitedly proclaiming the battle to get started, Sara makes the first move, in which she runs forward, does a roundoff into a back handspring into a backflip in which she spins a lot, and launches a flaming spinning kick at Lewis, yelling out an attack name meanwhile. Before it can connect, however, Lewis has wrapped a silver chain around Sara's leg, and yanks her to the ground. Sara tries to sweep Lewis' legs with the same attack from before, but Lewis jumps to dodge it. He proceeds to continuously lash the prone Sara unrelenting with his chain. Jocelyn, who is hidden and facing away from the ongoing battle, is playing on her harp to calm herself. Sara tries to figure out how to get out of her current predicament, and realizes the chain is most likely made of metal. She grabs the part of the chain that's wrapped around her leg and heats up her hands with Fire magic. Lewis is caught off guard by this and retracts the chain quickly. Sara kicks Lewis in the stomach with both feet, sending him flying a few feet, though Lewis manages a 3-point landing. After a backhanded compliment from Lewis, Sara proclaims she is not so easily defeated, a challenge Lewis states he will face head on. Amelia has stopped spectating the fight, walking up to the tree Jocelyn is hiding to try and comfort her. Sara jumps back a few feet, firing a barrage of fireballs at Lewis, who gracefully dances around, striking Sara with his chain. Sara dodges it, continuing to shoot fireball after fireball, though she seems to not even be aiming at Lewis anymore, as the fireballs fly straight past him. During this, Jocelyn continues to peacfully play her harp, eventually casting a transparent, soundproof barrier to relax in. Lewis wonders what Sara could be doing. Sara stops firing, holding out her arms, fingertips fully stretched. The fireballs are floating all around Lewis. Lewis comments on the cleverness of the move, before Sara claps her hands together, sending all fireballs straight at Lewis, shouting Hellfire Grenade while doing so. Lewis looks undeterred, and pulls out his pocketwatch once more. In a moment, everything stops dead in its tracks. The fireballs, Sara, the others. Everything has completely frozen in place, except for Lewis, having used magic to stop time. He walks around the fireballs, walks right up to Sara, boasts about how "it's over", and unleashes several strong strikes to Sara with his chain. After saying "And time flows on...", time resumes, Sara taking all the blows at once sends her flying at great speed, smashing her body into a tree, Sara slumping down afterwards. The power of the attack also shatters Jocelyn's barrier. Lewis believes he has won the duel, until Sara is revealed to have gotten up, uttering the words: "Not... yet...". Her hair has inexplicably changed color, from black to orange, and her irises have changed from brown to red. Lewis however comments Sara to have proven herself a worthy opponent, eager to see how strong the both of them can get. Jocelyn looks furiously at Lewis, loudly expressing her displeasure at her music being interrupted. Before Lewis can even react, Sara has bound his legs in place with tree roots sprouting from the ground below him. Sara then moves towards Lewis at great speed, though Jocelyn reaches Lewis before Sara can. Lewis, doubting whether to use his Time Stop ability again, does so after realizing he has no choice. He attempts to cut himself free, but the roots prove to be too strong. He realizes he is a sitting duck, and braces himself for the impact that he is about to receive. Jocelyn shoves the spear she has brandished towards Lewis, but Sara grabs it, saving Lewis in the process. Jocelyn then delivers a spinning attack with her spear, which Sara catches with one hand, telling Jocelyn to calm down after. The force of the attack does create a small strain on the roots, allowing Lewis to break free. Lewis asks what is going on, after which Jocelyn passes out from the strain of her actions. After Lewis suggest to postpone his and Sara's match, Sara declares Jocelyn to be brought to her room. Sara then asks Carol to give Lewis a hand, with Carol merely standing there in open-mouthed awe. Sara tells Carol she can be amazed later, and stresses that Jocelyn be brought to her room. As the three carry Jocelyn, Lewis and Carol each by a leg, and Sara by her arms, Lewis comments how, until the interruption, the fight was interesting. Sara agrees, though she is panting a lot. Her hair and eye color return to normal and she drops to her knees, continuing to pant. Sara tells the others not to worry, stating that this always happens after what she refers to as "go(ing) Super Saiyan". Lewis questions the terminology Sara uses for this transformation. Lewis asks whether Sara can stand, which she answers by trying to do so and then falling on her behind. After Carol and Lewis look at each other and sigh, Carol decides that she will carry Jocelyn and Lewis will carry Sara. They reach Sara's room together, and Carol puts Jocelyn on her bed while Lewis helps Sara to sit down on hers. Natalie is woken up by this. Concerned for Sara, she immediately asks what happened, to which Lewis answers by simply stating: "A fight.". Sara and Lewis then argue about the outcome, with Lewis declaring the duel a draw while Sara is convinced Lewis won, stating her being forced into Super Saiyan as her reason. Natalie then comes up and, with some difficulty, calls Lewis a meanie. Sara can't help but giggle at this, while Lewis wonders why everyone is getting mad at him lately. Natalie says she hopes Sara gets better, but Sara tells her not to worry, stating that this was not the first time this Super Saiyan situation happened. Lewis once again questions the term. Sara simply demands to let her have her fun in naming things, which Lewis concedes. Carol then steps in to tell Natalie she should've been there to witness the strength of Lewis and Sara. Natalie states she believes it, assuming Sara to be very strong. Sara questions this, pointing out that Natalie's never seen her fight. Natalie answers that she can somehow feel it. While Sara decides to get some rest, Lewis decides to leave them to it while Natalie decides to go get something to eat, ending Jocelyn's first day at Lorecraft Academy. Debuts (in order of appearance) Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * Mistrala – Jocelyn * The Phoenix – Amelia, Natalie Trivia * This is the first chapter to not debut any characters. Category:Lorecraft Academy